dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Kale
| image = | race = | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type =A- | affiliation = None (formerly Planet Trade Organization) | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Soldier in Freeza's army | team = None | previous team = Saiyan Invasion Unit | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Yardrat | homeworld =Planet Vegeta Planet Yardrat | relatives = | education =Unknown | ultimate attack =Unknown | signature attack = Unknown | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kale (ケール Keiru) is a Saiyan formerly from Planet Vegeta. Having gotten tricked through a rather elaborate prank, Kale was forcibly sent on a "one-way trip" to Freeza's planet, however, he wound up stranded on the Planet Yardrat. Appearance Even as a child, Kale possesses the muscular build of Saiyan. He has rather light-toned skin, as well as brown hair which stands upright but leaning, and is spiky, which is natural to a Saiyan. Having been on Yardrat for an extended period of time, he wears what is apparently the latest fashion on the planet of Yardrat. This outfit consists of a white collar, a sleeveless shirt, a armor vest over the shirt as well as dark orange gi-like pants with boots similar to Saiyan armor. He wears yellow wristbands. Formerly possessing a tail like most Saiyans, it was cut off shortly after arriving on Yardrat due to the planet's four moons. Personality Initially, Kale is the type who's quick to anger whenever someone insults him yet he does nothing about it. He always hides his anger until it gets to a breaking point. When tricked in to a mission and crash landing into Yardart, he temporarly fell in to despair. When the Yardart people toook him in he learned how to manage his anger and how to stay cool. From that point on, he quickly matured. Even for a person his age, he can still act like a kid. He usually plays with his new Yardart friends in the monastery. Kale has been known to have a sense of humor for silly things which retards his maturity. However, in fights, he's usually seen as a confident warrior, using his anger to benefit him in many ways and giving him the upper-hand in many fights against most opponents. History Born a low classed Saiyan warrior, Kale had a hard life on Planet Vegeta as he was picked on by his peers. Unable to contend with them he often just took the beatings and then went home, as he wasn't sent off world and was looked at as a pest than a Saiyan warrior. During a raid on another world his father was killed and this only heightened the abuse he recived until one day he was forced into a pod and sent to Planet Geyser where he was to be made a fool of and probably killed by the mighty Frost Demons that lived there and owned the Saiyan race. While his pod hurtled through space it was caught in an Asteroid belt and sent hurtling towards Planet Yardrat where he crashed landed. As he landed the pod blew up, causing serious injuries and broken bones, unable to move on his own he cried out for help to which no one comes. Out in the cold for days he was about to be attacked by a giant scorpion however a hooded stranger appears and picks up the boy, using an unknown teleportation technique. Back at his village, the hooded stranger was joined by others who took him in and tended his injuries, causing the young saiyan to pass out from pain. The young Saiyan entered a 3 month coma to which he experienced a large spike in power due to Zenkai. After he awoke he was taken in and trained by a monk on Yardrat, having been taught their secrets such as the Instant Transmission and Ki blast. As he lived among the aliens he attended school and helped his adoptive father around the shrine where they lived, acting as a guardian to his new people. About a year after he was taken in by the natives of Yardrat, two strangers appeared. They announced themselves to be wandering nomads named Marble and Chikoyo and asked the Yardratians if they could stay among them for a weeks time to rest. Finding them untrustworthy of them, Kale took to spying to discover their intentions and discovered that they were after the scroll that taught the secrets of their techniques, something Kale had sworn to protect. Attacking Marble he was intercepted by Chi and defeated despite his activation of the False Super Saiyan form. Following his defeat Marble reappears and tells Chikoyo that they are leaving having stolen the scroll he was seeking. Using this to fuel his rage, Kale used his Kite to harm Chikoyo before the duo escaped leaving Kale orphaned again. Powers Techniques and Special Abilities Bukujutsu ' (''lit. Sky Dance Technique): The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. ''' : The most basic form of ki attack. Zenkai: Zenkai is an ability that is genetically exclusive to Saiyans. The ability is a genetic trait that allows a Saiyan's power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries. : A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by Kale placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. Kale was taught this technique by the Yardrat. Kale can only use it twice before it drains out his energy. :Gateway Technique: This technique is never used but learned by Kale. He learned it from the Yadrats and improved on the technique, effectively making it his own. It's been known to be variation of the technique. Basically, he uses his ki to rip a fabric in space. In this space is whirling torrent of energy. Using this fabric's scattered and immense energy, Kale creates a pathway to his destination. The destination can be anywhere he imagines, as long as it's in his power to get there. He can even travel to the Other World at the cost of tons of his ki, which can leave him severely exhausted afterward. Also the technique can be used to deflect ki attacks, whether single or multiple. Depending on the attack's size and quantity depends on how much ki is needed to open a portal in order to deflect the attack, which can coost him lots of ki in return. : Transformations Great Ape Like every Saiyan that possesses a tail, Kale has access to the Great Ape transformation. Like all Saiyans who assume this form, his power is greatly increased by ten times that of his original power, making this form of Kale extremely powerful. Like every youngling, Kale received the same training that most Saiyans do, and thus has little control of his Great Ape form, He can see everything but can't stop what he is doing. After Kale got his tail cut off because of his transformations, he now cant acces this form. Trivia *Kale's name is taken literally from the kale, a form of cabbage, also called the borecole. *Kale according to some poeple, he looks like he could be part of Vegeta's family. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Category:Planet Trade Organization